Talk:VPBE/@comment-24971427-20181121013032
I have a strong criticism for Karma's PBE kit. I'll start from her passive, then her abilities and so on and so forth. First off, I really like her new passive. It's amazing really. It grants way more cdr than before, and promotes a healthy style of waiting for the right moment to strike and you are rewarded for doing so. A simple basic attack procs the charge as well, letting you keep your W and makes things much more rewarding. It also has small synergies with Lich Bane now. I consider it an important item on Karma as her cooldowns are on a lengthier side and the only consistent damage ability in her kit is her Q, which has a minimum cooldown of 3 seconds. For Q, the bonus damage is appreciated. It allows her more front line burst, and allows you to take down a target more easily without having to wait for the detonation or your W proc. Sad thing is, the detonation damage is now even less than before, and so it'll be less important for players to use it. I'll skip her W for now and go to her E. E, I love the new base changes. I believe Karma's shield is the smallest shield out there. The slight buffs make it more viable. I don't mind the movement speed reduction either. If that's what it takes to buff the shield, they can take it. I don't like the new ulted version though. In a teamfight, your shield will be weaker than before. You can't engage on the enemy either as the movespeed will be reduced on each ally nearby. The only thing good about this new change is that it's stronger in lane. Finally, her W. Awful, just awful awful awful. While I appreciate the damage buff, it's not gonna mean much when you can't land it. It still takes a very long time to proc, and with the reduced movement speed on E, it's gonna be even harder. This is the only other ability in her kit that deals damage and they are increasing its cooldown. As for the mantra'd version, golly is it a mess. Her new W had a nerf, losing about 10% of the missing health regen and slightly more considering the health per ap scaling was removed. It now heals for a flat amount, promoting its use while you still have a high amount of health, but its still 16 seconds now. As for targetting your allies with this ability, that's also stupid. It's going to be very oppressive for the enemy laner and also very forgiving for your lane. Main offenders are probably Kog'Maw and Tristana. You're going to reduce 10 seconds off their abilities, and this ability actually causes a lot of problems. You target your adc with this ability, you can't hard cc anyone anymore(as if you can land it in the first place), meaning you can't stop the jg or enemy support from engaging. But also, if your adc is a Vayne, or a Sivir, or Ezreal, their E's can be up much faster, granting them much more safety for themselves. And again, targetting adcs can be a problem with this ability, because not only do you have to chase them (Good luck if it's Lucian or Vayne), but it's also pretty useless for most of them because your allies are adcs. They depend on basic attacks for most of their damage and if it's an Ezreal, how beneficial is it to them when they wait 2 seconds for you to reduce their Q cooldown when it comes back in 3 seconds? Now when ulting, you reduce up to 30/40/50/60 seconds off their basic abilities. 30 seconds is already enough for almost all the champions basic abilities to come off cooldown in the game. For it to reach up to 60 seconds is absurd and the only people I can think of who actually have that high a cooldown on their basic abilities is Aurelion Sol, Warwick and Ashe. And finally, we reach the mana problem. It's stupid. Really, it really is just dumb. There's no other way of describing it. Giving your adc 20% more mana. Chances are, with the new charge system, this is gonna be up pretty often. The only cost is 70 mana and the cooldown. That is never going to be a good idea. You give your adc cdr, you give your adc mana. You remove so much risk for them, it's not even fair anymore. Tristana, arguably the person who benefits most from Karma's new kit, isn't going to have mana problems anymore and can jump in as many times as she wants without a care in the world. She's gonna get a triple kill before she runs out of mana. I understand Riot's trying to experiment and make her kit more interesting, but this was just really, really dumb and doesn't belong in Karma's kit. It used to be in Soraka's kit and that got removed for very clear balancing reasons. I really really doubt they should put that into the game, unless it's with a new champion. That's all. Thanks for reading.